Bittersweet
by Valori Kei
Summary: Kyle answers the call of a dare at a party to take Stan to the back for a sweet surprise. / prompt fill for Style doing it in semi-public!


This was a request from tumblr! the prompt was "semi-public". Stan and Kyle at a party, there's some alcohol... what else is new?

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Stan giggled drunkenly as Kyle pulled him away from the rest of the booming party, the music too loud and the rooms too crowded for his best friend's tastes. Kyle grinned as subtly as he could, the adrenaline accompanying his anticipation speeding through his veins as he tugged Stan along to the tool shed out back. Stan took a quick swig from the bottle he'd brought along, watching Kyle work the simple lock open with practiced ease. He didn't feel bad about skipping out on his own party, and it wasn't like anyone else inside would be more interesting than his bestie in front of him.

"I can," Kyle commented to Stan's earlier statement, a faked edge of annoyance in his voice. He grabbed Stan by the arm again, pulling him inside before peering out back towards the house, flipping off onlookers who were peeking through the Marsh family's living room windows. "You seriously didn't think a game of truth or dare with Kenny as a participant _wouldn't_ involve daring people to give blow jobs around the ring? Really?"

"Pffbt, I mean, I thought he'd ask Bebe for one, but didn't think he'd make it like, gay," Stan laughed again, and Kyle was almost annoyed at how funny everything seemed to be to Stan.

Alright, so maybe, just maybe, Kyle had confided his romantic feelings for Stan to Kenny some time ago, and maybe, _just_ maybe, Kenny had agreed to help Kyle take the first step, and so _maybe_ Kyle wasn't as against this as he pretended to be, but damn it all if Stan was too drunk to rationally consent to anything! He'd kind of hoped Stan would've actually taken his advice to be more mindful of his alcohol consumption at parties, but ten minutes after being around Clyde, Craig, and Token and Kyle himself had lost track of how many shots and sips Stan had thrown down the hatch. Damn it.

He shut the door heavily, hoping the shed windows weren't too easy to see through from the house. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he turned around and faced Stan, glad the dim lighting would hide his blush for him. Stan just smiled back at him like a ditsy loaf of bread that'd been soaked in vodka, and… "Fuck, no, we shouldn't do this," he started to chicken out, rubbing at his own face. Where exactly did that observation come from, and what the hell had Kenny put in his cup to make him think of it? He swore he hadn't had that much to drink, but-

"Aw, why not, dude? Don't be nervous," Stan chuckled sweetly, putting his bottle down on the workbench before strolling over, patting Kyle's hat affectionately before rubbing it like Kyle was some kind of dog he'd instantly fallen in love with. Kyle flinched but didn't move back, thankful that after Stan had sprouted an inch over him the gap had stopped widening, because at the very least he could still look straight into Stan's blue eyes, the ones that sent his heart racing every time they locked with his.

"I'm not nervous! I'm drunk! You're drunk!" Kyle protested, but even as he spoke it felt like he was fighting a losing argument, Stan just tilting his head before giggling breathlessly again. Stan leaned in, to which Kyle hurriedly leaned back, bringing his hands up to stop Stan from falling on top of him. Instead Stan just swayed into his touch but remained standing, still smiling at Kyle as his best friend was left to unintentionally grope and fondle his chest. "You can't consent to shit if you're drunk!"

"Dude, I think you're overthinking this," Stan hummed, moving his hand from Kyle's head to his shoulders, looking so relaxed and happy and like everything was goddamn sunshine and rainbows right now, when literally just five minutes ago Kenny had proposed a dare to Kyle to give Stan a blowjob in front of everyone. For fuck's sake! It'd taken a minute to argue the dare down to doing it in a separate room, because hell no Kyle didn't trust any one of those fucks not to burst in on them halfway through the act. And even then it'd taken Stan some time to figure out where the shed key was, and now- "Kyle?"

"What?" Kyle huffed, only slightly glad for the distraction from his trainwreck of thoughts. Stan smiled gently in the pause that followed, before sinking down to his knees with a thump, Kyle yelping and grabbing Stan's face to keep him from falling any further over. "Dude! Okay, that's it, we aren't doing this, I'm taking you straight to bed-"

"The dare wasn't for bed, it was for a blow job," Stan reminded him, Kyle freezing instantly when Stan looked up at him, those blue eyes clear and coherent and- Stan raised his hands up, taking his time pulling Kyle's belt free before moving on for the button, the warmth of his touch the only thing melting Kyle out of shock.

"D-dude, Stan, what are you doing?" he hissed, whispering if only so as to not scare Stan off because holy shit. _Holy shit_ \- Stan grinned, letting Kyle's belt hang loosely from the loops as he tugged the zipper down with ease, crawling a little more forward on his knees for a better angle.

"Just relax! Here, I'll do you first to make it less weird, okay?"

"Okay? _Okay_ , Stan?!" Kyle gawked, his face probably the same shade of red as his hair, Stan's hands brushing right up against that forbidden spot in his briefs that he refused to acknowledge existed in this moment, regardless of how-fucking _good_ it felt getting touched like that. "Have you- have you even done this before?" he asked skeptically, dreading the possible answers. Stan snorted, his fingers dipping into the little fold of cloth before-

"Pfft, nah, but it's not the weirdest thing I've done at parties," he confessed, and how exactly was it fair that this asshole was so calm during all of this?! Kyle clapped a hand over his mouth when Stan pulled his hardening cock out into the dim light, a shadow from the window pane playing across his cheek as he surveyed it with wonder. Kyle squirmed, trying not to buck up but also trying to feel Stan's hands a little better. "Huh. It really does look different when it's cut and hard."

"F-fucking _fuck_ , Stan!" Kyle groaned and hid his face quickly out of his best friend's intrigued observation, peeking through trembling fingers because fuck it all if they made it this far and he couldn't handle seeing Stan close the rest of the gap.

"Just relax, dude, won't take me more than a minute," Stan assured him, and Kyle begrudgingly had to agree that fuck, having his super best friend and crush cradling his dick like it was the most precious treasure on Earth probably wouldn't allow him to last very long. Holding perfectly still and hearing his pulse pounding in his ear, Kyle waited, waited, still peeking through his fingers, before finally Stan's tongue darted out from his mouth, those blue eyes flicking up to Kyle's as the wet muscle flicked against his tip. Kyle gasped and slid his hand down to better cover just his mouth, struggling to keep his eyes from fluttering shut as Stan's tongue continued to lick around just the head in experimental laps.

"O-oh, God, fuck- _Stan_ ," Kyle sobbed ever so softly, wondering if maybe this was all some really intense, drunk wet dream, pleading with the powers above that he'd never wake up from it. Stan sat up a little straighter on his haunches, one hand gripping Kyle's hip from over his loosened jeans, the other wrapping around the base of him to give him a stroke.

"Yeah?" he genuinely asked, and Kyle had half a mind to smack him for stopping. He shuddered, already feeling on the verge and yet-

"If you're gonna do it, do it- do it _right_ ," he stammered huffily, Stan's eyes widening at his slightly harsh if not completely broken tone. Kyle gripped Stan's shoulder before sliding his hand up to Stan's head, brushing his signature hat off before threading his fingers into Stan's hair. That seemed to finally give calm and collected Stan some pause, Kyle's triumph over it instantly extinguished by the embarrassed expression that quickly replaced Stan's smile. Choking on air, Kyle nearly rushed into a heated apology for being so vulgar to his best friend, but Stan beat him to it by swallowing Kyle down in a single move.

The shock of it jerked through Kyle faster than he was ready for, his hips lurching forward and earning a grunt of effort from Stan, his best friend trying to keep Kyle steady with his hands. Kyle wasn't even sure if he was moaning, gasping, praising the heavens, or profusely apologizing for dirtying his best friend's mouth, but whatever happened Stan took everything in stride, those blue eyes fluttering open with every other swallow around Kyle's length, gazing up at him as if searching for approval. Kyle eagerly provided it for him, pushing and pulling Stan's head back and forth by the hair, Stan managing to get just a little bit more of Kyle inside that moist mouth with every tug.

"Stan, f-fuck, fuck that feels really good, that's so good, Stan," Kyle found himself chanting, the moan Stan replied with tingling along the edges of Kyle's erection, his knees feeling weaker and weaker until-!

Despite every impulse telling him not to, he shoved Stan off with as much force as he could muster, his best friend yelping in surprise as he tumbled backwards. Kyle's knees officially buckled under the immediate loss of muscle tension Kyle's orgasm robbed him of, the young adult slumping to the ground with a whimpering moan of bliss, trembling all over as he spilled himself into the open air. "F-fuck, oh…. Fuck, did I get any on you?" he trembled, not put back together enough to open his eyes. He listened to Stan gather himself, the scuffle of his limbs audible even over his panting.

"N-no, I'm clean. Shit, uh- you okay?" Stan's breathless voice asked a moment later, a warm hand cupping Kyle's cheek and coaxing him to open his eyes. He did, finding Stan's blue ones gazing worriedly back at him, Kyle groaning shamefully and looking away.

"I'm sorry," he managed, embarrassed and still feeling tingly all over. Stan shook his head though, directing Kyle to look back at him.

"Don't be, dude. It felt that good?" he asked, Kyle hurriedly nodding because yes, fuck _yes_ it did. Stan grinned, using his other hand to rub at his sore jaw for a second. "Ready to do me?"

Kyle blushed, but didn't feel all that embarrassed considering what Stan had done. He took a few deep breaths, managing to maintain eye contact with his best friend for the duration. "You know they're all gonna know that… that we-" he swallowed, unable to bring himself to finish the sentence. Stan just chuckled, giving him a shrug.

"Not quite? They'll know about you uh, giving me one, but… but no one's gonna know about what happened just now unless you tell people, right?" Stan blinked sweetly, and if Kyle wasn't so struck with awe over their little secret, he probably would've kissed Stan for it.

"Did you like sucking my dick?" Kyle blurted tactlessly, expecting Stan to get angry at him for it or to laugh it off, but Stan just grinned sheepishly, offering Kyle another little shrug.

"Wasn't the weirdest thing I've done," he admitted, Kyle frowning at the ambiguous response. Stan seemed to sense his unease, and so proceeded to explain. "I mean, I've thought a lot about what it'd be like to get a blow job from you lots of times."

"Wh-" Kyle gasped, his eyes blown wide at Stan's blunt honesty. His face went up in flames again, Stan snorting in amusement before giving his shoulder an affectionate push.

"Sorry, that came out a little weird- it's just cuz your lips look really soft? Oh, fuck, that sounds even worse-" Stan stumbled and fumbled, blushing hot and doing his best to maintain composure under the pressure of Kyle's stare.

"Lay back," Kyle commanded suddenly, Stan blinking at him.

"Huh? What?"

"I said: Lay. Back," Kyle repeated, enunciating each word diligently as he moved forward, ignoring the fact that his dick was still out and the party still pulsing in the far off background, focusing instead on Stan's pretty blue eyes as his best friend deftly sat back. Stan's knees fell apart, the obvious bulge in his pants catching Kyle's eye. He settled himself between Stan's legs, cupping a hand to that soft mound and pressing down, Stan's gasp catching in his throat. "You really- you've wanted me to do this?"

"M-more like, just wondered what it'd feel like if it was you doing it," Stan answered honestly again, still working on laying further back. He rest his weight upon his elbows behind him, not seeming to mind the way the tiled shed floor dug into his skin. Kyle nodded slightly, getting to work on tugging Stan's jeans down, appreciating the help Stan offered him by raising his hips.

Kyle dealt with his pants and underwear in a fell swoop, Stan gasping softly when his bare ass touched back down onto the ground. "Sorry," Kyle apologized briefly before dipping down, taking a moment to study the curly dark hair around Stan's cock and balls, admiring the way it trailed up to his belly button in a sloping path. Eventually he managed to look Stan's erection head-on, blushing a little bit when he'd realized he'd been imagining Stan's uncut cock all wrong this whole time. It wasn't as small as he'd hoped it might be, that competitive part of him always figuring his own would be more impressive than his crush's, but now that he got a genuine look at its perfectly sculpted shape, he decided he'd never seen one more handsome than Stan's.

"D-dude, don't just stare at it," Stan whined softly, Kyle gasping at being ripped from his thoughts again. He glanced up at Stan, his friend shuddering and looking nervously eager, his lips pink and fat from the workout he'd completed with them earlier. Accepting that it was his turn, that this was real, Kyle pressed a shy kiss to the side of Stan's knee before lowering himself carefully.

Stan tossed his head back with a breathy sigh upon first contact, his thighs closing around Kyle's head as he descended upon him, fitting more than Stan had been able to with significantly more ease.

"Ahh-!" Stan moaned a little louder as Kyle approached the base of his cock, his nose just barely tickled by dark and curly hair. Stan's back thunked when he finally laid out completely, a hand reaching down and patting Kyle's head again. Kyle could feel those fingers wince when he flattened his tongue to the underside, Stan petting him soothingly with gentle touches as he worked his way back up, sucking in as much air as he could through his nose before engulfing Stan once more. His friend bucked just a little bit but Kyle expected he would, taking the thrust in stride. "O-hh!"

Kyle couldn't even remember the kinds of noises he made when Stan was going down on him, but the last thing he'd expected was for Stan to be so noisy on the receiving end. All the same, Stan's yelps and gasps and frequent moans encouraged Kyle to bob his head faster, faster, matching Stan's quickening breath with a skill level he hoped Stan wouldn't question him about later. He glanced up, shocked to find that at some point during his ministrations Stan had taken to slowly rubbing at his chest, although it was a little bit too dark to see whether his nipples were poking up against his shirt.

And then it really hit him-

Stan was pleasuring himself to Kyle, caressing his body in ways that of course only he would know how to, letting his worries melt away in favor of being truly present in this blissful moment of sexual depravity, and Kyle-

Kyle had been the one to get him there.

This realization snapped something in the back of Kyle's mind and he went full-force into sucking cock like his life depended on it, his green eyes blazing wild as he drank in the sight of Stan's flushed face and trembling body, expertly working his friend off with his bobbing head and sliding tongue, Stan's warning yelp indistinguishable from the rest of his moans as he suddenly shot himself into Kyle's mouth. But, like _hell_ Kyle was going to pull back now, drinking up every splash of salty fluid Stan gave him, thoroughly repaying his favor from earlier.

Eventually Stan's thighs unclenched from around Kyle's head, and he sat up stiffly when he was finally released, looking down at Stan's disheveled expression and admiring his handiwork.

"H-holy… _fuck_ , dude," Stan managed to moan out, Kyle smiling to himself mostly at Stan's thoroughly wrecked voice.

"You okay?" he teased ever so slightly, parroting Stan from earlier. His friend nodded weakly, but kept laying completely winded on the ground for a few minutes more. Eventually Stan summoned up a breathy laugh, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Shit… think they heard?" he asked sheepishly, grinning at his Kyle as he gently tucked himself back into his pants, helping Stan scoot back into his a minute later.

"No. But it's not like they don't know," Kyle replied after a moment, offering Stan a hand to help him sit up. Stan accepted it, grunting softly and needing all the help he could get. He leaned heavily against Kyle, his breathing still ragged to the point that Kyle was starting to get a little bit worried about him.

"Thanks," Stan whispered against Kyle's neck, Kyle hoping his swallow wasn't too audible as he wrapped both arms around Stan's slightly sweaty back, holding him. "That was the best orgasm I think I've ever had."

"Really?" Kyle nearly giggled, his chest swelling with pride as Stan continued to nuzzle into him. Kyle glanced down, his lips puckering of their own accord. Was this it…? After experiencing the throes of passion together, had Stan finally realized just how much this actually meant to Kyle?

"Yeah, thanks," Stan repeated, pulling back with a tired but sated smile. "We should probably get back before they think we're actually fucking or something," he joked, but it was enough to make Kyle wince back in hurt. Oh…

"I'll uh, I'll be right in after you, just- gonna clean up a bit first," Kyle stammered, his confidence squashed and his hopes dashed. Stan blinked but gave him a little nod, fixing his clothes on his way back to standing. He took the two steps to the door, glancing back at Kyle still kneeling on the ground.

"Alright. Don't take too long okay?" he requested before stepping out into the night, shutting the door and not at all noticing the tears beading in Kyle's eyes.

Stan leaned back against the metal door, touching his lips and shaking. He was so close, so fucking close… If he had just leaned over, he could have kissed Kyle, could have told him everything about how he felt, how he wanted to be more than best friends with Kyle, how-

How much he loved him.

He had almost ruined everything, all because of that stupid truth or dare idea Kenny had suggested. As if Kyle would actually want to do something like that of his own accord… Stan should have known better.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, trudging back to the party and blankly preparing himself for the guaranteed onslaught of mockery that was waiting for him. He glanced one more time at the shed, seeing Kyle gazing at him from the window, before slipping wordlessly inside.

* * *

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this! Your feedback fuels me!


End file.
